Various orthopedic reconstructive procedures and particularly ligament or tendon reconstructive procedures such as, for example, Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) reconstruction require, implantation of a surgical tissue graft (e.g., ligament graft) inserted into the bone in order to replace the injured tissue. The injured tissue is removed from the bone before the graft is inserted through a bore created by drilling.
Some ligament or tendon reconstructive procedures benefit from drilling an undercut deep to the surface of the bone to accommodate an anchor for the implanted tissue.
Some commonly used devices that produce an undercut in bone employ a blade having a single carving edge that circumferentially scrapes and widens a portion of a wall of a drilled bore.
Such techniques utilize high friction between the blade and bone not only requiring an effort to operate but may also produce debris mainly consisting of small particles that may interfere with anchor placement and removal of which may be challenging.
Various drilling tools employed to produce undercuts along bores drilled in bone rely on moveable components such as hinges, springs and similar to operate that may be expensive to manufacture and may tend to wear down and malfunction over time. Operation of such tools may also be somewhat cumbersome to handle and require several operational steps to function.